Miracle Girls: A Quest for the Crystals/Credits
The credits of Miracle Girls: A Quest for the Crystals appear at the end of the game. It was edited from the credits from the game Dragon Fighter. Original NES Version Credits MIRACLE GIRLS: A QUEST FOR THE CRYSTALS ORIGINAL VERSION STAFF -PROGRAM- TOSHIYASU MIYABE -OBJECT DESIGN- TOMIHISA FUZIMOTO -SCROLL DESIGN- SYUUYA TAKAOKA -TITLE DESIGN- NITURU -SOUND COMPOSER- UKKARI YAMANISHI -SOUND MANAGER- IKU MIZUTANI -SPECIAL THANKS- KAZUHIKO ISHIHARA ATUSHI TANAKA SYUNICHI TANIGUCHI TAKASI SHINPO S.K YUKIO MORIMOTO MIRACLE GIRLS: A QUEST FOR THE CRYSTALS STAFF -GRAPHICS EDITOR- GEFEX YOKO -PROJECT MG PRODUCERS- TAKASHI TOKIRUN YAKARI ICHIMURA -DEVELOPMENT- YURI UKIKAWA MIRAI FUKUZAKI -SOUND EDITOR- WALKICK TOSHINASHI -PROGRAM- YUKIKAWA TAKAICHI -SUPERVISOR- KASARI © 1991 NATSUME UNDER LICENSE FROM TOWA CHIKI © 1995 PROJECT MG (the text "END" appears from scrolling) TITLE + AAAABBBBABABABAB PC Version Credits Featuring TOMOMI (voiced by Ashley Mackina) MIKAGE (voiced by Yui Kawamura) HUTSKA (voiced by Ashiya Myiran Jonia) SUNIYACH (voiced by Likaco Sevaner) -Directors- Kasari (original) Tyana Doamaic (remake) -Producer- Tracy Lovelock -Executive Producer- Clara Schirank -3D Character Models- Tamaki -Maho Girls Project 3D Graphics Producer- Higgly Hanaza -Lead Programming- Tracy Lovelock -Original Programming - Toshiyasu Miyabe -Programming- Lou Shanley Shawn Tianile Indyen Janurus -3D Programming- Sumak Yumilen -Characters Designing- The Staff of Takara -Objecting- Tomihasa Fuzimoto (original) Sprinley Krasa -Project Management- Sinkic Gerogine (TOO MANY STAFF) and YOU! Thank you very much for playing! PRESENTED BY MAHO GIRLS PROJECT (Maho Girls Project logo) Original Game © 1991, Sofel Revised Game © 1995, Project MG PC Version © 2018 Maho Girls Project All Rights Reserved. For more information about the game Miracle Girls 2, see https://teamlove.net/miracle_girls_2_quest_for_crystals (the text "END" appears from scrolling) Press ENTER button to go into main menu El Kadsreian Re-Release NES Version Credits MIRACLE GIRLS: A QUEST FOR THE CRYSTALS STAFF EL KADSREIAN MELODY -ORIGINAL MUSIC- TURCKA TLEEN -MUSIC ARRANGER- LOSIZA TCHISATRY -SPECIAL THANKS- NIHON ANIMATION TYANDRA LOSTINE NATSUME/TOWA CHIKI/SOFEL -PROGRAMMER- TOSHIYASU MIYABE -OBJECT DESIGNER- TOMIHISA FUZIMOTO -SCROLL DESIGNER- SYUUYA TAKAOKA -TITLES DESIGNER- NITURU -SOUND COMPOSER (DRAGON FIGHTER)- UKKARI YAMANISHI -SOUND MANAGER- IKU MIZUTANI -SPECIAL THANKS- KAZUHIKO ISHIHARA ATUSHI TANAKA SYUNICHI TANIGUCHI TAKASI SHINPO S.K YUKIO MORIMOTO PROJECT MG -GRAPHICS EDITOR- GEFEX YOKO -PROJECT PRODUCERS- TAKASHI TOKIRUN YAKARI ICHIMURA -DEVELOPMENT- YURI UKIKAWA MIRAI FUKUZAKI -SOUND EDITOR- WALKICK TOSHINASHI -PROGRAMMING EDITOR- YUKIKAWA TAKAICHI STAR-CURE GAMES (EL KADSRE) -PROGRAMMING EDITOR- LIZ IZAYOI -GRAPHICS EDITOR- TIANCE SAVINEL -SOUND COMPOSER (MG2)- RIZANEL YAMERS -TITLES DESIGNER- MIRACLE WORKS LLC -SUPERVISOR- KASARI © 1990 NATSUME © 1990 TOWA CHIKI © 1991 SOFEL © 1995 PROJECT MG © 2017 EL KADSREIAN MELODY © 2017 STAR-CURE GAMES (EL KADSRE) (the text "END" appears from scrolling) TITLE: A, A, A, A, B, B, B, B, A, B, A, B, A, B, A, B SNES Version Credits Miracle Girls 2 by Mishark Credits Programming: Shancie Frinte Shanacy Tursin Graphics: Scaly Yutaru Character Designer: The Staff of Takara Composer: Synick Saoun Thanks: Takara Natsume Towa Chiki and Project MG. Thanks for Playing! Presented by (Mishark logo) Category:Credits Category:Video game credits Category:Miracle Girls: A Quest for the Crystals